Silent Hill: Cry of the Tiger
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: After the battle with Lord Shen, Po has learned and accepted so much about his past, making Tigress wonder about her own past. He search for answers will bring her back to her childhood home, Bau Gu Orphanage, in the abandoned town of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here, bringing you my first ever horror fan fic! I thought up this idea a while ago and since I'm not going trick or treating this year I thought I'd aught to do something for Halloween. Yes, I know the chap title is the same as the Silent Hill 2 Subtitle, and I don't care, there are going to be a lot of references like that, but I will give credit where credit is due. Well, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Silent Hill.**

* * *

**Prelude: Restless Dreams**

Tigress opened her eyes, her vision so blurry that at first she couldn't really make out where she was at the moment. She groaned as she blinked her eyes a couple times to get them to adjust, but even then her surroundings where unfamiliar to her.

"Ugh, where am I?" She said as she fully awakened and sat up in her bed mat… wait, she was on her bed mat? She looked down and saw that indeed the rectangular shaped mass of fabric that she slept on every night, but that couldn't be right. She looked around and saw that all of her other room décor was there as well, her dresser, her swords, her paintings of her friends and teammates, it was all there. While everything was set up as if it was her room in the Jade Palace, the room itself convinced her otherwise, the thing paper walls were replaced with rustic steel, that seemed to have been clawed away at, and over head was an industrial fan circulating air into the room. "I swear to god if this is another one of Po and Monkey's stupid pranks I'm going to get them so bad." She said, but in truth she didn't really believe this was the work of her more idiotic friends, the only said that the ease the strange feeling welling up in her gut. She walked over the steel door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, she tugged on it harder, but it still wouldn't open. "Locked, great, now what?" She said. She tried to think of a way to get out, at first it occurred to her to try to pry the door open with one of her swords, but the more she thought about, the more she realized that probably wouldn't work. She looked around for an alternative, until she spotted something. She saw marks on the floor next to the dresser, as if it had been slid over on multiple occasions. "Huh, wonder what this is." She said as she grabbed the side of the dresser and pushed it over, revealing a hole just big enough for her to crawl through.

"Perfect." Tigress said as she crawled through the hole, ending up in what would be considered Viper's room. "Viper, you in…" She cut herself off with a gasp as she saw the condition the room was in. All of her friend's belongings were either broken or knocked over, blood splattered on the walls, and the door was torn open. "Viper?" She said as she looked all over the room for the serpent, but she was nowhere to be found. "Viper!" She repeated as she walked out the door into the hall. She saw that all the doors were ripped apart as well, and she checked them all frantically. "Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Po!?" She called out as she checked each one of their rooms, all of them in a similar condition as Viper's. "Someone, anyone, can you hear me!" She cried out but only heard the soft echo of her own voice. As far as she could tell she was completely alone. "What, could have possibly happened here?" She questioned, and more importantly how could she have slept through it all. Suddenly she saw a short figure run across the other hall perpendicular to the one she was in, it was too dark for her to tell what it was, but she had a pretty good idea. "Master Shifu." She said as she followed the figure down the hall. She heard the door shut and assumed it left the living quarters. She opened the door and saw nothing but pitch blackness, not even her highly trained eyes could see anything. Luckily they kept a lantern at the side of the door for when they needed to go out at night, and she was surprised to see that it was still there, instead of trashed like the rest of the place. She took the lantern and lit it, allowing her to see at least a foot or two around her. She stepped out of the barracks and was surprised to feel metal under her foot rather than the usual stone. She pointed the lantern downward and saw that the ground had been replaced by rusted metal fencing. "Oh, of course." She groaned as she continued to walk through the darkness, trying to get to the main building from memory. She eventually reached it and opened the door, just in time to see the figure go around the corner.

"Master wait!" She called to it, and began running after it. But just as she started running she heard a faint scraping sound, as if someone was dragging something on the floor. It stopped as soon as she stopped running, and she continued after the figure at a slower pace. She listened carefully for the noise, and this time it sounded like it was right behind her. She jumped a bit and turned around, only for the noise to stop and to find there was nothing there. "Calm down Tigress, you're just a little tired. Focus on your goal." She encouraged herself and continued onward. The farther she went the more grotesque everything became, blood splattered everywhere and she could even see bits and pieces of flesh hanging from the walls. She finally made it to the entrance to what she suspects is the monstrous version of the training hall. "Geez, I wonder what this is going to be like." She said sarcastically as she reached to open the door. It swung open and she walked in, though the lamp light was too dim to light up the entire hall, so she had to feel her way around. She heard panting and looked around for the figure and sure enough, she found it. "Master Shifu?" She said as she approached the figure, but the closer she got the more it looked like anything but her adopted father. It then turned around and reviled itself as a grotesque looking monster, with rotting skin and seemed to have appearance of a small, headless goblin. Tigress was startled by this and took a few steps back. "What… what the hell are you?" She said as the creature slowly walked toward her. But then something occurred to her, if the creature was headless, how could it pant?

"Tigress…" A faint voice said from right next to her, she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Po?" She said as she turned the lantern to look at her friend. What she saw horrified her, as Po was restrained to the wall in an uncomfortable cage, spikes and barbed wire digging into his flesh, and you could tell he was in deep pain. Tigress stood back and suddenly four more creatures the same as the first lit torches all around the room and she saw that all of her comrades, and even her master were all in the same boat as Po. "My god, what have they done to you?" She said in horror as she watched her friends twitch in agony. The creatures then turned their attention to her, readying their selves to attack. Tigress would usually stand and fight, but the trauma was too much for her, and she just ran. She ran at full speed to the door and closed it shut; leaning against it so the monsters couldn't open it to chase her, and god knows they tried. Eventually they stopped, but as soon as Tigress thought she was safe the scraping started again, this time from directly behind the door. She pressed her ear to it, trying to figure out what exactly the sound was, and a moment later she got her answer, for there was a moment of silence and a large, rusty blade pierced through the door… and Tigress's skull.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Tigress screamed as she awoke from her nightmare, trembling in terror.

"Ahhhh, what, what, what happened?" Po said as he and the rest of the Five burst through the door. She was back in the normal barracks of the Jade Palace, and relief washed over her as she saw that her friends were safe and sound.

"Oh, uh, nothing just had a bad dream I guess." Tigress said.

"Wow, didn't know you could have bad dreams." Monkey joked, but Tigress decided to just let it slide.

"You ok Tigress?" Viper asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess I'm just a little freaked out from our battle with Shen." She said in order to ease their concern.

"Ok, if you say, so, but call us if anything happens." Crane said as he and the other left.

"Alright, night guys." She said, gaining replies from them all. She laid down back on her mat, but she didn't go back to sleep, she didn't dare to.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the prelude. I know Tigress might be a little OOC in this fic, but she's going to have to feel fear in this fic, after all that's what Silent Hill does to a person, even someone as hard core as Tigress. Well, see ya later, and don't forget to R&R please.**


	2. The First Piece of the Puzzle

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you the first official chapter of my Kung Fu Panda/Silent Hill crossover. Uh... yeah I guess that's all I got to say... well enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Silent Hill, just my own OCs that will appear in later chapters.**

* * *

**The First Piece of the Puzzle**

Tigress thanked the gods as the light of the rising sun finally found its way into Tigress's room, shining brightly through the thin paper walls and onto her face. She gave out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, she had been awake for half of the night; she had a nightmare and was too afraid to go back to sleep. Now Tigress wasn't really one to be scared, of anything really, in fact her even having a nightmare was a strange occurrence in itself; she hasn't had one in years. Then again she had had a rough couple of days, what with the whole Shen incident; one would think it would be normal to have a couple of nightmares here and there, but if that were true then wouldn't the nightmare have been about the ordeal itself; she had heard that dreams could take on some disturbing symbolic forms, but headless goblins and a demented version of the Jade Palace, no, Tigress had a feeling this had nothing to do about Shen or her struggle with him, but if so, then what was that dream about? Tigress was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of morning gong, and despite her tiredness she still rushed out to greet her master as she always had.

"**Good morning master.**" She and the rest of her fellow students said in unison.

"Morning students, and Po, I'm quite pleased to see you up on time for a change, it seems finding inner peace has done you some good." Shifu commented to the large Panda across from Tigress. Po grinned at the complement and gave a grateful bow to his master. "Everyone, get down to the kitchen for breakfast, I have something I wish to discuss with you all." The red panda said as he made his way to kitchen, with his students following, well all except one. Viper noticed that Tigress was still at her door, looking at ground as if deep in thought.

"Tigress?" Viper said, gaining Tigress's attention. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Viper, really." Tigress assured, hearing the concern in her friend's voice. "Come on; let's go before Po and Mantis eats all of the food." She said as she walked past her and toward the kitchen, acting like everything was fine. Viper wasn't convinced though, she knew Tigress had something on her mind, most likely having something to do with the dream she had the night before, but she knew she would never talk to her about it, or anyone for that matter. So she decided to just let it go for now. She followed Tigress to the kitchen and sat down with the rest of the Jade Palace warriors. Po served them all their breakfast, which consisted of breakfast dumplings and some pea soup. The group ate in silence, which was actually a little uncomfortable for Tigress; she kind of wished someone would start a conversation of some sort, anything to get her mind of her dream, but instead everyone just sat their quietly, probably enjoying the peace and quiet they hadn't had in a while. Maybe they had the right idea, after all her dream was just that, a dream, and there was no reason to fret over it. She decided to let herself enjoy the peace as well. Once everyone had finished breakfast, Shifu stood up on Oogway's staff in order to speak everyone.

"Student's, if I may have your attention, I have an announcement to make." He said gaining the six warriors attention. "Now, in light of recent events, I think you all deserve a break, and so I have decided that there will be no training sessions for the next week, thus you will all be free to do what you want." He announced, exciting the Kung Fu masters, they haven't had a break like this in… actually they've never had a break like this, and god knows they needed one.

"Awesome, finally, some time off from training!" Po exclaimed with excitement, causing the group to chuckle.

"I have to admit; I wasn't really looking forward to training either." Crane said.

"You said it, my back still hurts from when that wolf hit in the back with a hammer." Monkey added.

"Well at least you didn't get stepped on." Mantis replied.

"Hey, I was the one that got hit by a canon here." Po pointed out.

"At least you had a wok to protect you." Tigress rebuked, referring to how she too was hit with a canon, and she had to block it with her bare hands.

"Oh please Tigress, your hands are way better protection then a wok, or any type of shielding for that matter." Monkey joked, gaining a chuckle from the group, even Tigress, taking a bit of pride in the fact.

"Well, if we all have an understanding then I won't trouble you any six any longer." Shifu said as he got down from Oogway's staff. "If anyone needs me I will be in my quarters, meditating." He then left the kitchen, leaving the six to think about what to do for their first day off.

"So, what are you guys going to do for the day?" Tigress inquired.

"I'm going to work on my calligraphy." Crane said.

"I'm going to practice my ribbon dancing in the courtyard." Viper answered.

"Me and Mantis are going to play some mahjong." Monkey said, gaining weird looks from the others.

"No really, we are… I'm serious." Mantis insisted, and the others just decided to let it go.

"I'm going down to the village to hang with my dad, you know, help him out with the shop." Po replied. "What about you Tigress, what are you going to do?"

"Uh, well…" Tigress began, trying to think of something to do.

"Po let me tell you something." Mantis interrupted. "We've only ever had two days off before, and during both of them Tigress still trained, so I'm guessing she's going to do the same this time." He explained.

"Really, you're just going to train, Tigress?" Po said with a bit of disbelief, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Tigress always was one to stick to routine. Normally, Tigress would have indeed just spent the day training as usual, but considering the most gruesome part of her dream happened in the training hall, she really didn't feel like going in there, or being alone at all for that matter.

"Actually I… was thinking of going into the village too, you know to run some errands or something." She said awkwardly, but the group seemed to buy it.

"Oh, ok then, we can go down together. Oh, we can totally hang out after I'm done with the shop." Po said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sounds like fun." She said reluctantly, shocking her comrades, as they were expecting a totally different response.

"Awesome, come on lets go, I promised my dad I'd be there right after breakfast." He said as he ran out the door, then looked back to see if the Tigress was fallowing. "Come on." He urged, and Tigress complied, standing up and walking out the door.

"See you all at dinner." Tigress said to the others as she left. The Five heard the door to the barracks close and they snapped out of their shock.

* * *

Po and Tigress walked through the village, gaining praise from many of the villagers for defeating Lord Shen and saving China… again. Po seemed to enjoy the praise, but Tigress seemed uncomfortable with it, she never did like getting so much attention from total strangers, besides she was just glad that everything was peaceful again.

"So Tigress… uh, about last night." Po began.

"Po, I'm fine, really, it was no big deal." Tigress assured.

"No big deal, _me_ having a nightmare is no big deal, but you, the fearless, hardcore leader of the Furious Five, having a nightmare is something to worry about. So come on what was it about?" Po said dying to know what could've had the great Master Tigress so scared. Tigress then stopped walking, making Po stop as well.

"Po… I'm really not as hardcore as you think I am." Tigress said solemnly, the look on her face similar to the one she had during their talk on the boat to Gongmen City. Po mentally slapped himself for bringing up the hardcore thing again, even after achieving inner peace he still couldn't control his fan boyish tendencies. Po didn't like seeing Tigress sad like that, as rare as it was, and decided to change the subject.

"Uh… so what do you want to do after I'm done with work?" he inquired awkwardly.

"You know Po, I'm actually not feeling too well today; maybe I'll just do some grocery shopping and go back to the palace." She stated, hurting Po a little, he didn't think he hurt her that bad.

"Oh, well ok then, if that's what you want." Po said sadly. Now it was Tigress's turn to feel bad, she knew Po was really looking forward to "hanging out" with her, but she really didn't feel like it after all. They stood there in silence for a minute and then began walking to the noodle shop once again, in silence. They eventually made it to the noodle shop, which was crowded with customers due to Mr. Ping milking the whole "my son saved china AGAIN!" thing.

"Well, this is my stop." Po said. "So uh, I guess I'll see you back at the palace."

"Yeah… Po, I'm sorry about blowing you off like this." Tigress apologized.

"Eh, it's no big deal, I think we all deserve a little alone time after all that's happened." Po said in an understanding tone.

"Thanks for understanding." She replied, putting grateful hand on his shoulder.

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I think my dad could use some help." Po said, pointing at his Mr. Ping trying desperately to hang on to the multiple bowls of soup in his hands. Po rushed over to help, leaving Tigress to observe the scene. Po relieved the old goose of some of the bowls, gaining a big smile from him. They gave the customers their food and happily went back into the kitchen to cook more soup. The two began chatting and joking around as a father and son should, bringing a smile to Tigress's face. She remembered how preoccupied he had been about his past, about his birth parents and what happened to them, but now that he has come to terms with that he was able to fully embrace Mr. Ping as his true father once again. Tigress was happy for them, really she was, but after watching them for a while her smile turned into a frown, a look of slight envy in her eyes. Po's recent discovery of his origins has gotten Tigress thinking about her own. Now that she thought about it, this seemed to be the first time she ever actually thought of such a thing, after all between suppressing the memories of her time at Bao Gu Orphanage and trying to please Master Shifu all her life, she never really had time to wonder about that, about her parents, who they were, why they abandoned her, and most importantly, where are they now. Up until now she was fine with not knowing, feeling that it wasn't something to worry about anymore, but seeing Po so fulfilled just by knowing of his origins, as unhappy as they were, it made her wonder if it might actually be worth looking into. Tigress walked around the village for a while, to make it seem like she was actually doing errands like she told her friends she would, and then went back up to the palace, wanting to talk to Master Shifu.

* * *

Master Shifu was peacefully meditating in his quarters, feeling the majestic flow of the universe around him. He felt the peaceful aura that floated over the Valley of Peace, the joy and happiness that filled the hearts of its citizens, however, while he was enjoying his trance, fear somehow found its way into Shifu's soul, but it disappeared just as soon as it came. Shifu tried to ignore it and focus on inner peace, but it came back seconds later, intensified by horrible and gruesome images flashing in his mind, images of mangled bodies stung up on blood stained walls, faceless creatures wondering aimlessly down darkened hallways, things that would strike fear in the heart of even the bravest of men. He experienced the terror and anguish of countless people in a fraction of a second, shocking him out of his trance. His eyes shot open and his heart was racing a mile a minute, though it only took him a moment to calm down and regain his peace. However he couldn't help but be troubled by these visions, if that was even what he was having, he had experienced them a few times before, ever since he gained inner peace, but until now he had just wrote it off as some horrific dream one of the villagers was having that he was picking up on, but that excuse no longer made sense. After all the greatest threat that China ever faced has been vanquished, things have never been so peaceful, and it definitely didn't warrant anybody to be having such a twisted nightmare as that, in fact…

"Master." Tigress said with a knock at the door, bringing Shifu out of his thoughts.

"Yes, come in." he stated, prompting Tigress to enter the room.

"Master, may I speak with you?" She asked politely.

"Of course, is this about the nightmare you had last night?" Shifu inquired as he stood up and faced the tiger. Tigress was taken aback by this, not expecting Shifu to suggest that was what she was here for.

"What, how did you…"Tigress stuttered, but before she could finish her question Shifu pointed to his oversized ear. "Oh, right." Duh, this was the man that could hear Zeng's soft wing beats from a mile away, of course he heard her scream.

"You haven't had a nightmare since you were a little girl, this is quite troubling, and I am glad you came to talk to me about it." Shifu said, walking up to her.

"I appreciate your concern Master, but I actually didn't come here for that." Tigress clarified.

"Really, then what is it?" Shifu asked a puzzled look on his face. Tigress didn't really know how to ask this, she and Shifu never really did talk as a father and daughter would, so she just decided to come out and say what was on her mind.

"Well… when the orphanage asked for your help with me, did they ever mention anything about... my parents?" She awkwardly asked, surprising Shifu quite a bit.

"You're parents?" he said quizzically.

"Yeah, I mean did they tell you anything about them, anything at all?" She repeated, Shifu sensing the desperation in her voice. He sighed, he knew this day would come eventually; in fact he was sort of surprised that she hadn't asked sooner, it was a common question that adopted children ask, heck even Tai Lung asked him when he lived at the Jade Palace, but he didn't have any answers then and he didn't have any now.

"I'm afraid I don't know much." He began.

"Anything would be fine, really." Tigress insisted.

"Well, all they told me was that you were left at their doorstep when you were an infant, no note or anything, they probably knew just as much about your parents as you do, I'm sorry." Shifu informed is adopted daughter, causing a disappointed look to appear on her face. Shifu wished he had more to give her, as stiff as he was he did really care about Tigress like his own child, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything for her in her hour of need. But then, he suddenly remembered something. "Actually…" He said, causing Tigress's ears to perk up in anticipation. Shifu thought for a moment and realization dawned on him. "Yes, of course, how could I have forgotten?" He got up and rushed over to his drawer, looking through them almost frantically.

"Master, what are you…" Tigress began to ask, but Shifu cut her off with a big "Ahh Hah!" as he pulled a lump of white cloth out from drawer. He walked back up to Tigress and handed it to her.

"This is the blanket that you were wrapped in when you were left at the orphanage; they were kind enough to give it to me when I took you in." Shifu said as Tigress took the blanket from him. "But this is not all that was left with you; look inside it." He advised. Tigress did feel that the wad had more heft then a blanket should've had, which meant there must've been something inside it. Tigress slowly unraveled it, and was surprised, as well as a bit disappointed, to see what it actually was.

"A key?" She mumbled, raising an eyebrow as she raised the key up to her face to examine it. It seemed very old and poorly made, rusted as well, like it hasn't seen use in years, and obviously it hasn't. "This is it; my parents just abandoned me at a doorstep with nothing but a key to remember them by?" She said rather bitterly.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Tigress, I wish there was more I could give you." Shifu said, putting a comforting hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"Why didn't ever show me this before." She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Because you never asked." He responded, gaining a strange look from Tigress. "I didn't want to bring up any bad memories that you didn't feel you were ready to face, so I decided to keep these items to myself until you asked me about your past yourself, but you never did, and after all these years I have forgotten about them myself." Shifu explained. Tigress was surprised by this; she never thought Shifu would've been that considerate about her feelings, especially back then. Just then, she noticed something strange about her blanket. She saw that it seemed to be branded with a strange symbol that took most of the blankets surface area. It was a round blood red circle, with strange lettering around its circumference, as well as multiple symbols decorating it, and there were three smaller circles encased within the main circle as well (**A/N: The cover picture for the this story is the symbol on the blanket, sorry for the shitty description**).

"What the hell is this?" Tigress inquired, holding up the blanket for Shifu to see. The red panda examined the symbol, wondering himself what it could possibly be.

"I don't know, honestly, I asked the same thing when I was given the blanket."

"And the caretakers didn't know either?"

"Well, they claimed not to know, but when I tried pressed the issue, they seemed to get all tense and frustrated with me, they really didn't want to talk about it." A suspicious look appeared on Tigress's face, what could be so bad about this symbol that they wouldn't want to talk about it. It was then that she realized that she might actually have a clue here.

"Hey, if this symbol is really that significant, then maybe it means something to my parents, especially if they bought a blanket with it for they're child. Tigress reasoned.

"I suppose so, but we don't even know what exactly the symbol is, how is that going to lead us anywhere?" Shifu asked, making Tigress think for a moment.

"Well, like you said, the caretakers at the orphanage seemed to know something." Tigress said.

"Yes, but if they weren't willing to talk about it back then, what makes you think they'll talk about it now?"

"I'm one of the most respected Kung Fu masters in all of China, and after how they treated me back then I think the least they could do is tell me about my origins." Tigress stared intently at the cloth, as well as the key in her right hand. "Master, I request permission to return to Bao Gu Orphanage." She stated with a respectful bow. Shifu knew she was dead serious about this, and he couldn't do anything to talk her out of it, and why would he? Tigress is a grown woman, and there truly is nothing wrong with her trying to discover her past.

"My permission is not needed Tigress." Shifu replied. "You have the week free to do what you want, and that includes leave the valley for personal matters. If you believe that this is something that you must do then take what you need and leave when you see fit." Tigress smiled at his response, happy that her adopted father was supporting her in this endeavor that a year ago he would've possibly been against. She looked back down at the items she was given, the only pieces of her past that she ever had, and looked back up at Shifu. Before her pride could tell her otherwise, she leaned down and gave her the red panda a hug, which after a moment of surprise, he lightly returned.

"Thank you." Tigress said just above a whisper as she let go and stood back up.

"My pleasure, Tigress." Shifu said with a smile of his own. Tigress then walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Shifu then returned to meditating, hoping that his good mood would rid him of his horrific visions.

* * *

"You're going on a quest to find your parents?" Po said in awe. It was dinner time, and Tigress had just announced her intentions.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a quest, but yeah." Tigress confirmed as she took a sip of her soup.

"Wow Tigress, what brought this along?" Viper said curiously.

"I don't know, I guess after seeing Po come to terms with his past, it made me want to do the same thing." Tigress explained.

"Well not that I'm not happy for you, but do you really think this is a good idea?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, I mean what if your parents are… you know." Monkey added.

"I know full well that that's a possibility." Tigress began. "But knowing is better than not knowing, and if that happens to be the case, then so be it."

"Yeah, take me for example, I never knew my dad, but I know it's because my mom ate his head." Mantis chimed in.

"Oh will you stop trying to make everyone's family insecurities about you." Monkey said sarcastically, gaining a chuckle from the group.

"So, when are you leaving?" Po asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning, so I have to start packing today." Tigress responded as she finished her soup and got up from the table.

"Packing, how long are you going to be gone?" Crane inquired.

"I don't know all I know is that I'll be gone over night, Bao Gu Orphanage isn't in the Valley of Peace after all." Tigress said as she walked over to the door.

"Where is it then?" Po said, stopping Tigress as she was about to exit the room. She then turned to face the group, them all leaning in, wanting to know exactly where their fearless leader was going.

"It's about a day's walk from here, in a town called Silent Hill."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, I know there wasn't much Silent Hill creepiness as there was in the last chap, but there will be plenty of that to come. Just so you guys know this fic won't see regular updates, this if more like a procrastination fic for when I'm stumped on my main story, Dragon Warrior 2099, but that doesn't mean I won't try to make every chapter of this story the best it can be. Well, see you guys later, and don't forget to R&R please. **


	3. Welcome to Silent Hill

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you chapter 2 of Silent Hill: Cry of the Tiger. So yeah sorry for the late update, but I did warn you guys that this is a "Procrastination Fic" and it will not see regular updates, but I did feel like this needed an update, so here it is. Well, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Silent Hill, just my own OCs.**

* * *

**Welcome to Silent Hill**

Tigress instinctively opened her eyes just as the sun was about to rise. It wasn't hard for Tigress to change her sleeping schedule; she had trained herself to sleep the exact same amount of time each night, so all she had to do was go to sleep a little bit earlier than usual to wake up earlier, which is exactly what she did last night. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and legs and stood up from her bed mat, grabbing the bag she packed the night before. She had only the essentials, packing as if this was a typical mission; the pack was so light she would probably forget that she was wearing one after a while, and that's just how she liked it. She swung the pack over her shoulder and slid open her door, but on the first step she took, she stepped on a piece of paper.

"What the…" She whispered as to not wake up her comrades. She picked up the paper and looked it over; it said "To Tigress" on the front, in the sloppy handwriting that she recognized as Po's. She unfolded the paper, which actually turned out to be two folded together, luckily she noticed or else the second piece would've fallen. The first was a note:

"_Dear Tigress,_

_ Good luck on your journey… quest… thingy, which by the way I still think is AWESOME! Here's a little something I found in the village, it's not much, but I hope it helps you out a bit._

_You're friend,_

_Po, the Dragon Warrior."_

Tigress smirked at the letter, since she could make out that above "you're friend" were the words "love" and "sincerely" frantically crossed out. She then looked at the second piece of paper, which turned out to be a map of Silent Hill. She appreciated the gesture, in fact she was meaning to get a map on her way out of town, Silent Hill was a resort town after all, and being so close to the Valley of Peace of course there were bound to be maps and brochures for it there, for anyone wanting to go there for a vacation or something. Tigress smiled at the map, and looked ahead at the room across from her, silently thanking the panda for the gift. She folded the map and put it in her pocket for safe keeping and made her way out of the barracks and down the thousands steps. As she made her way through the town she watched as many of the villagers were getting ready for the day, groggily setting up their shops as well as greeting their neighbors, and her when she by. They would ask where she was off to, and she replied with a simple "out of town for some business" and move on. This trip was going to take her all day, she expected to get there either late at night or early next morning, which means she really couldn't afford to waste time. Once Tigress exited the Valley of Peace, she began her trek up the Wu Dan Mountains. As she started up the trail she couldn't help but notice how peaceful everything is in the mountains in the early hours of the morning, how beautiful the mountains and valley looked in the light of the still rising sun, and it was then, after a while of enjoying the tranquility that she realized something.

"You know, this is probably the only time I've ever been up here by myself." Tigress said to herself as she gazed back down at the Jade Palace in the distance. "When I was little, Shifu took me up here to meditate some times, and every other time I came up here was to either leave the Valley, or to chase some bandit, and every time either the rest of the Five or Po were with me. I got to admit, it is kind of nice to be alone like this once in a while." Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed the company of her friends very much, but she was solitary by nature, and every now and again she needed to be alone. She took a deep breath, smelled the crisp mountain air and continued on the trail.

It had been hours since she made it down the mountain, and nightfall was upon her. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting a little cold. Traveling at night wasn't really a problem for her, she had particularly good eyesight, good enough to see quite well in the dark, but she needed her rest, she wanted to be fully alert when she got to Silent Hill.

"I guess I can keep going until nightfall, and once it gets to dark I'll set up camp." She said as she continued on. She kept her eyes open for places to stay the night, but her focus was hindered by the approaching sound of feet hitting the dirt road coming from behind her. She turned around and was met with the sight of a person running at full speed towards her… pulling a rickshaw. "What the…"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA OUT OF MY WAY!" The driver exclaimed as he came dangerously close to hitting Tigress. She swiftly sidestepped off of the road just as the driver was trying to stop, but the momentum was too much so he tripped and fell; he and his rickshaw rolling down the road a couple feet before coming to a stop. "…Ow." He moaned in pain. Tigress quickly ran to the driver.

"Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down to examine his condition. The driver was a young jaguar, probably no older then eighteen or nineteen, he was more toward the thin side but he was well built, especially his legs and arms, most likely from pulling the rickshaw around. He wore a light brown vest and gray pants held with a red green sash. It wasn't long until the boy recuperated and stood back up.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." He assured as she cracked his back. "Not the first time I fell pulling that thing and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last." He said as he straightened himself out. "How about you, you ok?"

"Me, I'm fine, besides even if you did hit me I'm sure it wouldn't do much harm." Tigress replied.

"Really, I don't know, I was going pretty fast, and that thing is pretty heavy, a direct hit from that could cause some pretty decent damage." The boy insisted.

"To a normal person sure, but I've blocked a cannonball with my bare hands, after that I don't think anything else can compare." She said with a mixture of sarcasm and pride.

"Cannonball… wait, you wouldn't happen to be the great Master Tigress of the Furious Five, would you?" He asked in realization. The question surprised Tigress a bit, in fact it made her feel somewhat awkward, but after a moment she nodded in confirmation. "Wow… Uh, i-it's an honor to meet you Master Tigress, and please accept my humblest apologies for almost running you over." He said frantically as he bowed to her, his right fist in his left palm.

"It's fine, really, no harm done… well to me at least." She said, prompting the boy to stand back up strait.

"Alright then, cool." He said. He then turned his attention to his rickshaw, it was on its side with one of the wheels missing, but it had just rolled a little farther down the trail. He then began to walk over to retrieve it.

"Perhaps it's I who should be apologizing." Tigress said.

"Nah, it's fine, it wasn't your fault, I got a bit carried away and went to fast, no big deal though, it can be fixed pretty easily." The boy replied as he grabbed the wheel and dragged it back to the rickshaw.

"Well, at least let me help you." Tigress insisted as she walked over to the fallen wooden mass.

"No, you don't have…" He began to argue, but Tigress had already lifted it up. "Ok, thanks." He then kneeled down and placed the wheel back on its axis, tightening it on and spinning it to make sure it was secure. "Perfect, all fixed." He said with satisfaction. Tigress then carefully put the rickshaw down. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

"So, what's one of the greatest heroes in all of China doing all the way back here?" He inquired.

"Oh, uh, I'm actually on my way to town, a place called Silent Hill." Tigress answered, feeling that's all this stranger was required to know. The look on his face changed from casual curiosity to… almost shocked.

"Silent Hill, you actually want to go there?" He asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Well yeah, I have some business I need to take care of there, why?" She asked her curiosity peaked.

"Oh, no reason, it's just… I've heard some pretty weird rumors about that place, that's all." He said.

"Weird rumors, isn't it a resort town?" Tigress said suspiciously.

"It is, it is, and it's pretty popular too, it's just… you know what, never mind, they're just ridiculous rumors anyway, guess every town has them." He said awkwardly. Tigress could tell he knew more then what he was letting on, but even he himself seemed uncertain about the whole thing, so he wasn't the prime example of a reliable source, and thus she let it slide, for now. "Hey, if you're headed to Silent Hill, I could take you there if you want." He offered all of a sudden, surprising Tigress a little.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for what you and the other Masters did for China." He said.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to trouble you." She replied, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with being offered things like that from people she didn't know.

"It's no trouble at all, really, I was heading in that direction anyway, plus it is kind of my job to take people places." He insisted, not taking no for an answer.

"Well…ok, fine, thank you." Tigress finally gave in with an appreciative bow.

"Great, just hop on and we'll get going." He said as he positioned himself in front of the rickshaw and grabbed the handles, ready for Tigress to get on. She first placed her pack on the right side of the seat and then sat on the left.

"Hey, I never got your name." Tigress stated.

"Oh, it's Tien, at your service maam." Tien replied a bit teasingly before he began to move forward, he had a bit of trouble getting the rickshaw moving but once they were moving it was smoothing sailing, he was moving as if he wasn't pulling anything at all, Tigress had to admit she was somewhat impressed. Tigress relaxed in the wheeled chair and looked out at the side, the all too familiar scenery passing by. The trip from Bao Gu Orphanage to the Jade Palace was the first time she had ever left Silent Hill and so all the sights that they had passed during that time was forever burned into her memory. She felt very nostalgic, remembering just how she felt to finally be going to a home of her own, she certainly would've never thought she'd ever come back, but she was on a mission, and nothing would stop her. There was an awkward silence and Tigress, being the suspicious person she is, felt the need to know more about this young man she had just met.

"So Tien, what are you doing out here anyway?" She asked casually.

"I'm actually coming back from the Valley of Peace, just finished taking someone from my village up there to visit some relatives." Tien responded.

"Is your village nearby?" Tigress questioned further.

"I guess; it's just north of Silent Hill, there's a fork in the road somewhere up ahead, one way leads to Silent Hill and one to my village. It's pretty small compared to Silent Hill and the Valley of Peace, but its home." He explained with a smile.

"Ok, so when do you think we'll get there?"

"We should be there by morning, maybe even sooner, but it's just a guess."

"Yeah, that sounds about right, and thanks again for doing this."

"No problem, now you just get comfortable and enjoy the ride." And Tigress did just that, she leaned back on her seat and continued to watch the scenery fly by. Eventually the sun was no longer visible and the moon was ascending into the sky, it was then that Tigress began to feel weary and drifted into sleep.

Tien had been pulling the rickshaw all night, sure he was used to the strenuous work, but he like all people needed his sleep. His drowsiness was starting to get the better of him, his eyelids getting heavy and his vision blurring as he ran through the forest that bordered the town.

"Come on man, stay awake, you're almost there." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head in a sad attempt to wake up. Despite all this he was still able to keep up his pace, which also helped him stay awake as well. He looked over his shoulder to find Tigress sleeping soundly in her seat. This helped Tien a little, he knew he had a job to do, and he was going to do it, no matter what. Suddenly, a strange fog rolled in, seeming from out of nowhere, in fact Tien didn't even remember when it started, like he blinked for a second and it was just there. "That's weird, it was clear a second ago, man I really must be tired." He said, passing it off as just him not paying attention. He had to admit though, it was starting to get harder and harder to see the road as he got closer and closer to their destination, but he did his best to navigate through the forest, after all the only thing he had to do was fallow the road and he would be there in no time, or so he hoped. "Hmm, maybe I should stop and wait for this fog to clear up." He contemplated, but before he could even come to a decision, the image of what seemed to be a small child emerged from the fog right into their path. "HOLY…" He screamed as he tried to stop the rickshaw, but the momentum was too great and caused it to tip over and roll off the road. This sudden event awoke Tigress from her slumber, but she didn't have much time register and react to what was happening before she hit her head on a tree and lost consciousness.

Tigress's eyes slowly opened as her consciousness returned to her. As soon as her vision cleared up she tried to stand up only to have the pain from hitting her head start to kick in.

"Uhg, my head…Eh, how long was I out for?" She wondered as she examined her surroundings, she was a forest clouded by a thick layer of fog, which made it hard for her to get her Barings, but due to the fact that she could even see at all made it obvious that it was already day time. She looked to her left to find the rickshaw in shambles and she was suddenly stricken with worry. "Tien, Tien where are you?" She called out as she searched the rickshaw's remains for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Soon her worry turned into annoyance as a thought came to her.

"He didn't ditch me, did he?" She suggested which seemed to be the most likely explanation, after all if he was kidnapped or anything of the sort why would they only take him and not her. No, he most likely left of his own accord. "Well great, that's just great, that's the last time I accept a ride from a total stranger." She mumbled to herself as she walked back on the road, which actually took some effort to find, and tried to decide which way she should go. "Ok, left or right?" She wondered, she didn't really know from where she came from, but her instincts told her to go left. She walked for a good while and still didn't find anything to help her identify where she was, and the fog really didn't help either. But then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute, since when do we get fog at this time of year?" She wondered out loud, it was an uncommon occurrence after all. But her curiosity of this fact subsided when she saw something emerge from the fog. "Hey, what's that?" She said as she ran up to the object which got clearer and clearer with each step she took. Eventually she was close enough to see it clearly and her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat when she realized what it was, she had seen it once before, and she would never forget it. "I… I'm here." She said just above a whisper as she stared at the large green billboard with pale yellow lettering on it that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it guys, yeah I know it's kind of short, but it has all that I wanted it to have, so yeah. I probably won't be updating this fic for a while, but who knows, I might get the urge to write for this fic soon, only time will tell. Well, see you guys later, and don't forget to R&R please. **


End file.
